


Airdropping Can Be Dangerous

by Val9000



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Barry and Hal don't know each other this is their first meeting, Barry thinks it's weird that he's invested in the Person Airdropping Him Photos, Barry's POV, It's not that weird Barry, M/M, On a train, There's no cheating in this fic, Wally is Barry's nephew but Iris and barry aren't dating, airdropping photos to strangers, brief mention of nudes, non-explicit mention of nudes, they're just good friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val9000/pseuds/Val9000
Summary: Barry's on a train trying to get back to central city after a vacation. He thought the trip back was going to be boring but the person who keeps airdropping him photos makes it interesting. Barry tries to figure out who it could be but before he does things get really interesting by accident.





	Airdropping Can Be Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you want to drop some prompts down in the comments I'll be happy to try and write them. You can ask for characters involved, ships involved (I usually stick to Hal/Barry but you might be able to convince me to write some other ships), what genre and how seriously I write it. I hope you enjoy this fic!

Barry’s on his phone, texting Iris when the first picture comes through. It appears that someone has airdropped him a photo involving a joke. It’s funny so he has to bite his lip so he doesn’t laugh on the train. He managed to score a seat on the quiet carriage and doesn’t want to ruin it for anyone else. Despite the picture’s humour he declines it. He doesn’t really need it in his camera roll.

It’s not until the second picture comes through that he begins to wonder who’s sending him these. It’s just as funny as the first one, so he’s not exactly complaining – just curious. He subtly looks around as best as possible to try and catch the culprit – to no avail. Everyone’s either sleeping or reading. And the people on their phones are staring blankly at them – he decides to keep an eye on them anyway. 

Barry quickly searches for a picture of a question mark to send back but when he attempts to airdrop it, he realises he doesn’t remember the name of the phone. There’s too many options to chance sending it and he doesn’t really want to airdrop a picture to the wrong person. He decides to leave it for later, when he’s narrowed down his options. Or if the person airdrops him more photos.

The next airdrop isn’t straight away and Barry finds himself thinking more about who could possibly be doing this. It doesn’t really matter if he never finds out, he decides after some thought. It really doesn’t. Absolutely not. He was originally worried that the trip back to Central City was going to be boring but at least he’s being entertained. 

The third airdrop comes through with three pictures. Barry looks around again before looking at the photos, lest he miss anyone’s reaction. Unfortunately, no one’s giving anything away. It’s three pictures of planes – non-commercial planes. One of them has been edited so there’s a heart around it. He stifles another laugh as he clicks accept and really wishes he could send something back. Oh right. The name of the phone. “Hal’s iPhone”. Well that’ll be easy to pick out from the sea of “iPhone 1”s. 

He quickly edits his question mark picture to say “nice planes though” underneath and airdrops the photo. This time he’s more likely to get a reaction. Everyone on their phones stay impassive though and he tries not to be disappointed. He’s airdropped a photo that has a black background and “:D!” written on it in green. He catches himself smiling and wipes a hand over his mouth so he’s back to being as impassive as everyone else around him. 

He definitely doesn’t care that he probably won’t know this person. After all, they’re probably not even going to the same place as he is. So it’s not like it would impact him past this train ride. Which is a really good reason for why he shouldn’t care. And he doesn't. The train ride only has one hour left to go. Well. One hour is a long time. And he’s never really been able to get to sleep on trains. And there’s another photo being airdropped to him. So it’s in his best interest to keep interacting with this person. Even if the longer he does the more interested he’ll be in discovering who they are. Because he’s totally not already very interested already. 

Whatever. 

There’s three photos again. One of a plane and two other jokes. The joke about fractions makes him really have to try hard not to burst out laughing and he covers it with a cough. He’d be slightly embarrassed at his nerdy sense of humour but hey – they sent it. So whoever it is has to think it’s funny. Anyway. He really wishes he knew who this person was. They seemed to have the same sense of humour as him so it’d be interesting to see who they actually were. But it’s not going to bother him or anything if he doesn’t find out. Obviously. I mean, why would it? It shouldn’t, so it doesn’t. And all that. It’s just a way to exercise his detective skills. He’s just been on vacation so he may as well brush up on them. That’s totally all this is. 

Barry’s in the middle of trying to justify why he’s so invested in this and why he’s so insistent that he shouldn’t be invested in this because really it’s not as big of a deal as he’s making it out to be. He’s in the middle of trying to do that when the next group of pictures are airdropped. He manages to catch a glimpse of what looks like a person so he clicks through to that photo first. And.

Well.

Yeah those are someone’s nudes.

Barry’s pretty sure his face is on fire. 

And he’s usually a quick thinker but even this throws him through a loop and he finds his brain shutting down. Even the sharp yell of “fuck!” barely breaks through but he follows where everyone else is looking – at a hot guy in a leather jacket who yeah looks like he’s probably the owner of these nudes not gonna fucking lie who has his head in his hands. 

Well at least he figured out who was airdropping him photos. He swipes so that photo isn’t on his screen anymore and it’s something more PG. He definitely doesn’t look at the guy as he takes a deep breath and pulls his phone out again – aggressively typing something. 

He’s airdropped one photo. A black background with green words on it that reads “This isn’t me flirting but here’s my number so I can properly apologise” followed by green numbers. 

Okay. Well at least it’s something interesting to tell Iris when he gets back to Central City. 

Yeah his face has to be on fire because why else would it feel like it’s burning. 

He quickly texts the number. Something smooth like “hey I’m the guy you were airdropping stuff to.”

There’s a response of, “hey my name is hal and im VERY sorry about that i didnt realise i had that selected”

He names the contact Hal.

Barry: My name’s Barry and I’ll delete them don’t worry about it.

Hal: wellllll u dont hve to delete them if u dont want to ;)

Barry: I thought you were trying to convince me that you weren’t flirting with me? Anyway my nephew routinely goes through my phone so unfortunately I’ll have to. 

Sending that text prompts him to delete them for real. And from his recently deleted. He really doesn’t need Wally stumbling across that. 

Hal: damn 

Hal: and i said me giving you my no. wasnt flirting ;)

Barry: Got me there. 

Hal: airdropping was fun but talking to u for real is a lot better

Barry: This isn’t for real. We’re texting we’d have to be talking in real life for it to be for real.

Hal: well this is the quiet carriage so i thought it wouldnt be a good idea to actually go over and chat 

Hal: but if u want to talk for real you only needed to say so ;) where r you stopping?

Barry: Central City.

Hal: oh shit me too! maybe u and I could meet up and talk for real ;)

Barry: Yeah okay. That sounds like fun!

He had to internally debate with himself for a few seconds about that answer. Figuring out whether or not to put another full stop or an exclamation point was a struggle. Usually he’d use a full stop but Hal isn’t exactly used to his typing style and might take the full stop as a lack of interest. But then again maybe the exclamation point might make him look too excited… oh well. Too late now.

Hal: ;))))))

Hal: looking forward to our date

Barry: Are you a local?

Hal: uh no…

Barry: How do you feel about a coffee date? I know a good place.

Hal: sounds like a plan! Can’t wait ;))))

Barry looks up to see Hal put his phone away then wink at him, to which he quickly pulls up Iris’ contact.

Barry: So I have a date.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you want to drop some prompts down in the comments I'll be happy to try and write them. You can ask for characters involved, ships involved (I usually stick to Hal/Barry but you might be able to convince me to write some other ships), what genre and how seriously I write it. I hope you enjoyed this fic!


End file.
